


Same As It Never Was

by WildMoonFiction4Ever



Category: Ghost Whisperer
Genre: Delia and Eli, F/M, Gen, Ghosts, Love Rick Payne, Melinda Happy, Melinda and Rick in love, Melinda sad, Other, friendships, ghost whisperer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMoonFiction4Ever/pseuds/WildMoonFiction4Ever
Summary: 5 years ago today, Melinda Gordon said goodbye to one of her best friends Rick Payne.Rick made a promise to Melinda that he would come back to Grandview safe and sound.Now in the fullness of time, this is the conclusion to that story.
Relationships: Melinda Gordon/Rick Payne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Same As It Never Was

Grandview always seems to be stuck in a different zone to the rest of the world. almost as if it was frozen in time. Many things had happened good and bad as the terrible plane crash, the children almost being killed at the ceremony. Melinda dying but being brought back, Andrea dying because of the plane crash. So much happened but when worst came to worst the people in Grandview always stuck together no matter what. 

Melinda’s husband died she helped him cross into the light, Delia helped Melinda with the store and dealing with Jim's death. Delia started dating Eli who still helped Melinda with Ghost crossing, Ned graduated from school with honours in all subjects the occults he specialised in Ned still helped Melinda and Eli. The next day Melinda went to open the shop as had a lot of trouble sleeping, she hoped work would keep her mind off how tired she was. Mel started thinking about the past all the people that meant something to her, like flashlight a bolt of lighting she was reminded of her old friend Rick Payne.

FlashBack 

(to the last moment she was saying goodbye to Rick.)

“Of course I care. A lot?” Melinda tried to regain her composer to speak again but Rick did.

“You care about me a lot.” He moved closer to Mel hoping she would be more at ease.

“What do you want me to say? That you're one of my best friends, that although I fully understand why you have to go  
It hurts to know that you would pick an old pile of artifacts over me?"

“Yeah, something like that would be nice.” 

“Happy?” Melinda said pointed to her tears crying

“Can I have a hug for the road, maybe a big squeezy, chesty one?” Rick felt brave enough to ask for a hug he really needed it.

“I know, I pushed it I knew it.”

“Don't be an idiot be safe please Rick,” Payne speaks again he could tell Mel was worried about him. 

“Hey, I'm coming back here, and I’m coming back safe and sound  
I promise you that.”

They hugged each other while Melinda cried but Rick knew he had to leave her he hated it but he had to.

End Flash Back 

Melinda instantly came back to reality with the door opening with a surprise friend standing before her it was Rick Payne.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone  
> Thanks for reading
> 
> I've been re-watching ghost whisperer lately, and I came up with a really cool story so  
> there are more chapters coming so please hang tight.
> 
> Please let me know if you like more chapters :)


End file.
